London Rumor
by Rilin
Summary: What happens when someone Alan hates at school finds out about what happened in London during th Spring Break. one-shot. this does contain some swearing but not much. sequel to Cookies and prequel to Trials and Tribulations.


This is a one-shot that is a sequel to Cookies and a prequel to Trials and Tribulations. This is a movie-verse fanfic as I haven't seen many episodes of thunderbirds. If anyone could tell me where you could watch every episode I would be glad. It is set in the first week of the new term at Wharton Academy, Massachusetts.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Thunderbirds, there would be more episodes.

* * *

London Rumors

It was chaos in the first week back to school after the Spring Break. New students were running around trying to find all their things and older students were talking to friends. But two students walked past all of this to their room because they needed to talk privately. While they walked they could hear snippets of conversations between friends.

"Did you hear about the Thunderbirds in London…?"

"I was on that monorail car when it went down."

Suddenly one of the students paused as if to listen in on that last conversation and find out who was talking. The other student knew why though. The first students name was Alan Tracy and he had saved the lives of the people on the monorail that was submerged in the River Thames.

The other student, Fermat Hackenbacker, was also there piloting Thunderbird Two and had helped by lifting away the stanchion that had submerged and trapped the car. Their friend Tin-Tin Belagant also helped by diving into the water to attach the line and then to enter Thunderbird Four, the submarine of International Rescue.

They both sopped and listened to the conversation.

"I bet you were scared being on that monorail."

"Yeah, I was but I was gad when Thunderbird Four came and saved us. I didn't get to thank the person who was piloting it but they saved my life. Did you know that a girl dived into the water to fix a line onto the thing that was keeping us underwater? If that hadn't have been on us, the car would have floated."

"Really, what did the girl look like?"

It just so happened that the people who were talking were Alan's and Fermat's friends. Alan and Fermat exchanged a glance before walking up to their friends.

"Hey guys, what did you do over the Spring Break?" Alan asked his friends, Harry Duncan, Richard Saw and Julian Bartlow. He didn't need to ask Fermat as he live in the same place.

"I was saved by the Thunderbirds." Julian replied.

"Really," Alan and Fermat replied at the same time as sharing a look with each

"Yep, I was on the monorail car that fell into the water. Man Thunderbird Four looks amazing underwater. I was really scared when the car first fell into the water and started sinking but when I saw Thunderbird Four I knew that we would be saved. And then when that girl dived down to attach a line to the stanchion that kept us underwater I was amazed because she could hold her breath for a long time and then she entered Thunderbird Four and she looked about our age and I was thinking, why would International Rescue recruit people at such a young age?" At the end of this sentence Julian was out of breath so Harry took over,

"I went to the family ranch in Michigan. That was quite fun." He said.

"And I went to Marseilles for the week with my sister. What did you guys do?" Duncan asked.

Fermat and Alan shared a look before Alan answered, "I spent a lot of time with my brothers and my girlfriend and Fermat here helped his dad with lots of projects."

"Ohhhh, what projects were you helping him out with?"

"Err; r-rebuilding a m-model space s-station that got broke when G-gordon fell on top of it." He stuttered.

* * *

Alan and Fermat were soon back in their room after that interesting conversation with their friends.

"That was a really good answer to that question Fermat," Alan told his best friend, "But I'm getting annoyed that everyone's talking about what happened in London. Do you know that someone asked their friend where they thought the Thunderbirds were when Thunderbird Two got stolen? If only they knew the truth of where they were, then they wouldn't be asking." At this, Alan was subconsciously squeezing his hand into a fist while holding his International Rescue badge. He only realised he was doing it when he felt a liquid running down his hand.

"Ooops"

"W-what do you m-mean by ooops?" Fermat asked

"Err, this." Alan held his hand out and showed Fermat the cut on his palm where the badge had cut into his skin.

* * *

The next day saw Alan stood in front of his locker when the boy who hated his guts, Drew Pattersby, came up to him.

"Hey Tracy, your precious Thunderbirds were stolen during the Spring Break. Do you know that?"

"Yes I do because I was there." Alan had finally snapped and he just had to tell someone that he was there otherwise he would just end up blurting out that he was now part of International Rescue.

"Funny, I was as well. I didn't see you there at all. Even afterwards. I was on that monorail car when it went down and I was surprised when Thunderbird Four came. And then that girl. I've seen pictures of your girlfriend and she looked just like that girl that swam down to attach the line. So what was she doing with International Rescue? And how did you get a girlfriend anyway? I didn't know that you met anyone over Spring Break because you didn't have a girlfriend before the break."

"Look Pattersby, Tin-Tin and her parents live with me and my family. That's how we met and she isn't the girl who swam to the monorail car. I don't know who that girl was but it wasn't Tin-Tin."

But just as Alan was turning around to walk off, the light caught on something metal in his hand. Drew noticed it and asked, "Hey Tracy, what's that in your hand?"

While Drew Pattersby waited for Alan to answer Alan was thinking 'Ohhhh shit'

Finally Alan thought up an answer, "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing you won't mind showing me what it is then" Alan's previous thought was then multiplied.

"Only if everyone else goes away so there's just you to see it."

Everyone immediately walked away as both Alan and Drew had a reputation of hitting anyone who didn't listen to them, although Drew was worse than Alan.

"So show me it then."

"Fine." Alan then handed it over to Drew. Once he had looked at it his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Your, your part of International Rescue? Who was in Thunderbird Four then in London."

"If you want to thank your saviour, do it now while he is stood next to you." Alan replied dryly.

"So that was you. So the girl is your girlfriend. But then, who pulled away the stanchion that was trapping us?"

"Thunderbird Two, piloted by Fermat."

"Wait, some of the other Thunderbirds looked like you so International Rescue is your family. Right?"

"Yes and did you hear about the Hood, and how he was stopped?"

"Yeah. Wait that was you! So you're the one that he tried to kill about 5 times right?"

"yes, he tried to kill me by incinerating me using Thunderbird One's engines, locking me in the freezer, throwing me into a wall, choking me and dangling me above the Mole in the Bank of England. So that's what happened in my spring break."

"But where were all the others, Fermat and Tin-Tin and the other Thunderbirds?"

"Fermat and Tin-Tin were with me but all the others were trapped in Thunderbird Five and they couldn't get back to Thunderbird Three."

"What's Thunderbird Five?"

"The space station. It got hit by a missile and one of us was hurt. Every one was almost killed, including the Hood's family."

"The Hood has a family?"

"Yeah, and it just so happens that my girlfriends part of it. The Hood's her uncle and she has the same powers as him. She saved my life in the jungle and in the Bank of England so I owe her. But if one word of this gets out, I'll ask Virgil if I can borrow Thunderbird Two."

"And whys that?" Drew had returned to normal during this conversation but at this next sentence his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, again.

"So I can land it on your head."

* * *

Well that's that.


End file.
